Une odeur de brulé
by Nanouche77
Summary: Entre sa mère aux activités professionelles douteuses, ses frères et soeurs complètement barges, son nouveau lycée et ce petit arrogant de Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto ne sait vraiment pas comment il va faire pour s'en sortir cette année!
1. Prologue

Je publie pour la première fois, j'espère que cela vous plairas, en tout cas moi je prends du plaisir à l'écrire ^_^

Je ne sais pas du tout comment cette histoire est rentrée dans ma tête tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle y est restée ! XD

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf les quelques OC qui apparaitront dans l'histoire.

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Prologue, ou comment survivre dans une famille de fous :

**Je****déteste le samedi matin. Je sais cela peut paraitre étrange pour un jeune homme de 17 ans comme moi mais faut dire aussi que je n'ais pas la vie d'un adolescent normal. Entre ma mère célibataire aux activités professionnelles douteuses, Miya ma sœur de 16 ans en pleine phase de rébellion, Daiki et Saiko mes deux petits frères de 12 ans aux caractères diamétralement différents et Sho le petit dernier de la famille qui, à 7 ans, rêve de conquérir la monde à l'aide de son armée d'escargots, comment voulez-vous que moi je puisse être un adolescent normal ? C'est tout bonnement impossible j'ai essayé vous savez mais rien à faire, ils arrivent toujours à m'entrainer dans leur délires étranges. On est de la même famille en même temps ça doit être dans nos gênes. Notre père était comme ça aussi, oui l'utilisation du passé est délibéré, je suis pas débile au point de mettre tout mes verbes au passé pour faire joli non plus. Mon père est décédé depuis 5 ans. Bah ça sert à rien de se morfondre je ne pense pas que cela lui ferais plaisir alors même si c'est toujours douloureux je fais face avec le sourire parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…enfin je crois je ne suis pas dans sa tête non plus. Ah au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Naruto et j'ai toutes mes dents. Ouais je sais ce serait inquiétant si ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin bref, je vais vous éclairer un peu parce que je sens que vous êtes en train de patauger dans la semoule là. Je n'aime pas le samedi pour une simple et bonne raison. C'est le jour des courses. Celui des cris, des sueurs froides, des ennuis, le jour maudit quoi. Bref présentement ce n'est pas le problème.**

**Le problème dans l'immédiat c'est les trois petits enfoirés qui sautent sur mon lit pour me réveiller. Je le suis depuis déjà dix minutes et ils l'ont très bien compris mais ils continuent quand même. Pour le fun qu'ils disent. Moi j'ai arrêté de leur demander de cesser leurs conneries au bout de deux minutes quand j'ai compris qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Du coup je les laisse faire en me lamentant sur mon sort et en pestant contre ma famille de barges. Début de journée habituelle en somme. Je regarde mon réveil, il est 9 heures. Mouais c'est décidément trop tôt pour une journée de vacance mais c'est samedi alors je suis obligé. Je soupire. Il est temps de me lever. A cette pensée un sourire sadique s'affiche sur mes lèvres tandis que je prends mon oreiller dans ma main droite. L'heure de la vengeance a sonnée. Quand je vous dis qu'ils m'entrainent toujours dans leurs idioties. Je balance soudain mon coussin dans la tronche du plus jeune qui tombe du lit sous la force du coup. Je vérifie qu'il ne soit pas mort avant d'envoyer un coup sur le présumé cerveau de l'opération. Daiki qui ne s'y attendait pas tombe la tête la première sur son jumeau – qui s'est lui aussi fait entrainer là-dedans malgré lui comme d'habitude- et ils se retrouvent tous les deux emmêlés par terre au pied de mon lit. Bien fait pour leurs tronches ! Non mais, on n'attaque pas Naruto Uzumaki sans attendre de représailles. Debout sur mon lit j'ais un rire machiavélique -vous savez ceux des méchants dans les dessins animé- puis je leur dit :**

**- Bon maintenant que vous avez compris l'étendue de ma supériorité, dégagez de ma chambre !**

**J'entends Daiki marmonner un « supériorité mon cul » avant de sortir tandis que Saiko me lance un regard noir. Sho lui est déjà sorti, pas rancunier pour un sous. Je descends de mon lit et prend de quoi m'habiller avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'en ressors quinze minutes plus tard, douché et habillé. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'une odeur désagréable parvient à mes narines. Brulé, OH HO pas bon ça. Je me précipite vers la cuisine car je sais que je trouverais le reste de ma famille là bas, et en effet lorsque j'arrive ils sont tous là et…c'est le bordel complet. Je regarde d'un œil exaspéré le verre de jus d'orange qui continu de couler par terre sans que cela ne préoccupe personne, les céréales éparpillées sur la table mais surtout le lait qui bout dangereusement dans la casserole. Et merde. Je courre l'éteindre puis soupire avant de me tourner vers ma mère mais je ne vois que ses cheveux roux.**

**- Maman tu as encore oublié d'éteindre le feu, un jour tu va tous nous faire explosé.**

**Elle relève la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrent les miens. Elle a un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillent, je remarque au même instant qu'elle tient un flacon de vernis à la main.**

**- Je suis désolée mon chéri, je me faisais les ongles et j'ai oublié. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Ouais mais pas assez. Je lui réponds en m'affalant sur ma chaise. Je remplis ensuite mon bol de café et ma mère reprend son activité précédente –qui ne se fait normalement pas à table bien évidement mais ça je pense qu'elle s'en fiche-. Je regarde ensuite mes frères et ma sœur qui gueulent comme d'habitude. Daiki catapulte ses céréales sur Miya à l'aide de Sho, cette dernière les menace de son jus de pomme sous les rires des deux monstres car elle a des céréales plein les cheveux alors que Saiko lui, leur jette un regard agacé avant de replonger la tête dans son énorme livre. Je me replonge dans mon café sans prêter plus d'attention à la scène que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est leurs problèmes après tout et puis je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé alors je les laisse se démerder, après tout tant que y'a pas de morts. Ma mère doit penser la même chose vu qu'elle continue de se vernir les ongles comme si tout ça est normal…enfin ça l'est chez nous. Après avoir fini mon café je prends un papier et un crayon qui trainent derrière la boite de céréales et me met à faire la liste de tout ce qui manque. Pendant ce temps là les autres qui ont finis de manger partent se préparer.**

**- J'ai fini. Chantonne soudainement ma mère en rebouchant le flacon. Elle regarde ensuite ses pieds peinturlurés comme si c'était les huitièmes merveilles du monde et Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.**

**- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? **

**- Je n'ais plus de shampoing.**

**- Toujours le même je suppose ?**

**- Bien sur ! fait-elle avec un sourire plein de dents sur le visage, on a tous le même à croire que ça aussi c'est génétique -je parle du sourire niais hein pas du visage si vous n'aviez pas compris- **

**J'écris donc ce qu'elle me demande en soupirant. Et dire que c'est elle l'adulte. Non mais franchement même Sho n'utilise plus le shampoing pour enfant. Ok elle n'aime pas quand ça lui pique les yeux mais tout de même.**

**- Autre chose ?**

**Elle si mit à tapoter son index contre ses lèvres, la tête relevée, pour faire croire à une intense réflexion.**

**- T'as marqué ramen instantané ?**

**- Bien sur !**

**Ma mère n'a jamais été une grande cuisinière vous savez, donc depuis la mort de mon père nous avons prit l'habitude des plats surgelés qu'elle achète pour ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. L'adoration des ramens nous l'avons depuis que nous sommes tout petits, c'est bien le seul sujet sur lequel nous sommes tous d'accord : les ramens sont la meilleure chose au monde ou presque. En tout cas on en mange presque à chaque repas, et nous sommes devenus les clients préférés d'un petit restaurant qui ne prépare que ça. On y va souvent lors des anniversaires même s'ils coutent plus cher que les instantanés du supermarché parce qu'ils sont vachement meilleurs.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Chocolat en poudre ?**

**- Ouais j'ai déjà marqué.**

**- Bah nan alors.**

**Oui je sais les priorités de ma mère sont à revoir, mais bon que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. Je me lève puis vais demander la même chose au reste de la tribu. Les réponses que je reçois ? Un déodorant senteur papaye pour Miya -j'ai entendu que Shin adore la papaye- ne me demandez pas qui est Shin je n'en sais rien. Des céréales – _Chokoboum_ parce que les autres sont dégueulasses- pour Daiki, du papier toilette -qui sent bon- pour Sho et un dictionnaire -l'autre a fini carboniser la dernière fois qu'on a joué au scrabble- pour Saiko. Ouais je sais que des choses existentielles. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis prend mon manteau, j'appelle ensuite le reste de ma famille, traduction je beugle à travers l'appartement pour qu'ils magnent leurs culs. Ils arrivent après cinq minutes de « où sont passées mes chaussures/ mon manteau/mon sac/les clés de voitures » rayez la mention inutile et on peut enfin partir. Ah peut être pas maintenant en fait, je pense, lorsque je vois arriver mon voisin alors que nous descendons les escaliers. Ce dernier commence à nous gueuler dessus car on n'arrête pas de « beugler comme des bœufs » d'après lui. Moi je trouve qu'il cri plus fort que nous mais je la ferme parce qu'on ne pourra jamais partir sinon. Après il faut que j'empêche Sho de mettre des escargots dans ses poches – mais comment fait-il pour en trouver à chaque fois qu'on sort ?- puis Miya de tuer Daiki car celui-ci lui a collé une vieille sucette à Sho qui trainait dans un recoin sombre de la moquette. Je souffle lorsque ma mère démarre. Enfin un moment de calme. C'est ce que je croyais du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'hurle tout à coup :**

**- J'AI OUBLIE DE FERMER LA PORTE DE L'APPARTEMENT ! Elle se prend la tête entre ses mains ce qui lui a fait lâcher le volant par la même occasion.**

**Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler à mon tour en voyant que la voiture part dans tous les sens :**

**- MAMAN TES MAINS, REMETS LES SUR LE VOLANT BORDEL !**

**- On va encore se faire cambrioler. Souffle alors Saiko d'une voix lasse tout en continuant à lire. Les mouvements irréguliers de la voiture ne le gêne aucunement dans sa lecture, l'habitude surement.**

**Avec la chance qu'on a cela ne m'étonnerais même pas. Je soupire ensuite, soulagé, quand je vois que ma mère a remit ses mains sur le volant.**

**- On ne s'est pas fait cambrioler tant de fois que ça. S'écrie alors Daiki en se penchant sur le dossier des sièges pour pouvoir parler à son jumeau. Celui-ci lève la tête et rétorque :**

**- Mouais trois fois quand même. **

**Miya, elle, continue de pianoter sur les touches de son portables, indifférente à la scène qui se déroule devant elle. **

**- Nous allons retrouver l'appartement vide et ce sera encore de ma faute, je suis une mauvaise mère ! Elle se met à pleurnicher et la voiture recommence à zigzaguer dans tous les sens.**

**Et merde, nous allons vraiment finir par avoir un accident. Je me mets à paniquer puis m'écris pour essayer de la calmer :**

**- Mais non maman, ça arrive à tout le monde, personne ne t'en veux n'est-ce pas vous autres ? je demande en me tournant vers eux. Ils hochent la tête, serrés les uns aux autres de peur de mourir, Miya et Saiko lâchant même leurs affaires pour pouvoir mieux s'agripper. Les pleurs de notre mère disparaissent alors aussitôt pour laisser place à un grand sourire tandis qu'elle s'exclame :**

**- C'est vrai ? Oh maman est tellement contente d'avoir des enfants si compréhensifs !**

**Je soupire de soulagement lorsque la voiture se stabilise et entends mes frères et ma sœur faire de même, nous avons échappé à la catastrophe. Nous arrivons enfin devant le supermarché et nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur de l'engin, pressés de retourner sur la terre ferme. Je les vois qui commencent à s'éloigner mais je les rappelle immédiatement à l'ordre ce n'est pas le moment de s'éparpiller. Ils obéissent et on entre dans le magasin. Je suis déjà fatigué par le trajet et j'appréhende un peu les courses mais au final tout se passe bien et nous sommes de retour à l'appartement deux heures plus tard. Pour une fois ils ne se sont pas carapatés en douce en me laissant seul avec la montagne de course, n'ont pas piqués de crises –enfin ma mère a essayé mais en voyant ma tête je pense qu'elle a compris que ce n'était pas le moment- et nous n'avons pas eus de problème avec les vigiles du magasin donc tout va bien. Nous avons aussi retrouvé l'appartement en l'état, enfin ma mère a tout d'abord cru qu'on avait été cambriolé à cause du bordel mais je lui ai assuré que c'était comme ça avant de partir donc elle a laissé tomber. **

**Présentement nous sommes tous installés devant la télévision car c'est l'heure de « Supercureil » l'écureuil justicier, un dessin animé génial que toute la famille adore, ouais je sais je viens de baisser dans votre estime là mais je vous jure que si on commence à regarder, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, et à Miya, et à Saiko aussi. Les trois autres étaient déjà accros depuis longtemps. Bah pour Daiki ça peut encore paraitre normal hein c'est pour ma mère que c'est plus problématique. Bref nous sommes tous réunis devant la télé donc et pour une fois c'est assez silencieux. Je dis assez parce que c'est déjà difficile d'être _assez silencieux_ chez nous alors si en plus fallait l'être _totalement_. Le problème c'est que nous sommes beaucoup et comme c'est rare qu'on regarde la télé tous ensemble, nous sommes en manque de place. Du coup je me retrouve sur le canapé avec ma mère, Sho sur les genoux, les jumeaux se partagent le fauteuil qui reste et Miya, bah Miya fait la gueule assise sur son coussin par terre. Je lui ai pourtant dit de se dépêcher parce que c'est toujours la course dans ces cas là, mais comme elle était –encore – au téléphone, elle n'a pas fait attention. Moi j'ai réussi à gagner ma place de justesse en marchandant avec Sho mon silence sur une de ses conneries -Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à ce sujet c'est que cela a un rapport avec des escargots et les sous-vêtements de Miya-.**

**Le téléphone se met soudain à sonner mais personne ne bouge. Je regarde autours moi mais ils n'ont pas l'air de se sentir concerné. Je soupire, mince alors c'est le moment ou « Supercureil » combat « Belettus le diabolique » et c'est encore à moi de me taper le sale boulot. Je soulève donc la crevette et la pose à ma place sur la banquette tandis que je me précipite vers le téléphone qui continu de sonner.**

**- Allo ? je marmonne d'une voix bougonne.**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi mon filleul préféré comme cela me fait plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix ! fait la voix d'un ton amusé.**

**- Je suis ton unique filleul Jiraiya ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je lui demande d'une voix pressante en essayant de regarder la télé.**

**- Mais je veux juste discuter avec mon-**

**- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule l'ermite, pourquoi t'appelles ?**

**- Je voudrais parler à Kushina, c'est pour le boulot.**

**- MAMAN, Y'A JIRAIYA QUI VEUT TE PARLER ! je beugle en mettant ma main sur le combiné.**

**- DIS LUI DE RAPPELER APRES SUPERCUREUIL ! C'EST LE MEILLEUR MOMENT LA !**

**- Elle veut que tu la rappelle après « Supercureuil » ! Je lui annonce de but en blanc après tout il est habitué.**

**- QUOI C'EST SUPERCUREIL, MERDE C'EST VRAI QUE C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI !**

**Cet imbécile a raccroché. Je ne savais pas qu'il était accro lui aussi, bah je m'en fous un peu en fait. Je retourne m'assoir et je soupire de soulagement en voyant que la bataille n'est pas finie.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous installés à table, devant un bol de ramen en train de commenter l'épisode. Pendant que Daiki et moi agitons les bras dans tous les sens pour mimer la bataille sous les rires de Miya et Sho, Saiko tente d'expliquer à ma mère que l'action que « Supercureuil » a effectué à la toute fin aurait été impossible à faire en réalité à cause de la pesanteur. Ma mère n'en a strictement rien à foutre mais comme le psy lui a demandé d'être compréhensive avec lui parce que sinon il risque de devenir dépressif à cause de sa trop grande intelligence, elle est obligée. Comme quoi si on ne l'encourageait pas il allait se renfermer sur lui-même. En gros c'est pour facilité son insertion sociale dans le but d'éviter qu'il finisse sans amis. Je ne sais pas lequel je plains le plus. Ma mère qui hoche bêtement la tête depuis un quart d'heure, ou mon frère qui fait semblant de rien remarquer alors qu'il a très bien compris qu'elle s'en foutait la vieille de sa thèse sur la pesanteur, c'est un surdoué après tout. Moi j'aime bien l'écouter parler parce qu'il a toujours les yeux qui pétillent dans ces moments là. Du coup ils ressemblent vraiment à la mer avec leurs couleurs. Ils sont beaux ses yeux. On a tous les yeux bleus dans la famille sauf Sho qui a les yeux verts de notre mère, mais étrangement nous n'avons pas le même. Miya a les yeux bleus foncés, un peu comme la nuit. Daiki lui les as turquoises, Saiko les as donc bleus comme la mer et moi bah ils ressemblent au ciel à ce qu'il parait. Après si vous voulez vraiment vous faire une image de nous, Miya, Saiko et Daiki ont les cheveux roux comme maman et Sho et moi avons les cheveux blonds de notre père.**

**- Au fait, commence ma mère la bouche pleine en coupant Saiko dans son monologue, quand est-ce que vous reprenez l'école ? fait-elle après avoir avalé et délibérément ignoré le regard noir de son fils.**

**A cette phrase nous levons tous les yeux au ciel, puis nous nous exclamons, exaspérés :**

**- Dans deux jours !**

**Ma mère a alors un grand sourire, comme si notre réaction l'amusait, enfin pas comme si, ça l'amuse complètement en fait, à croire qu'elle adore nous faire chier.**

**Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi, un air subitement inquiet inscrit sur le visage.**

**- Tout va bien mon chéri, tu n'angoisse pas trop ? je sais qu'entrer dans une nouvelle école c'est parfois difficile mais n'oubli pas, tu ne frappe personne hein ? Parce que Jiraiya ne pourra pas t'en trouver une à chaque fois, fait-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras, alors que mes frères et sœurs se fendent la poire, les traitres ! Oui ma mère a tendance à materner ses enfants mais bon on s'y fait à la longue. Tu sais bien que si il n'y avait que moi je te dirais de tous leur défoncer la gueule s'ils t'embêtent mais les profs ne voient pas les choses de la même manière, s'écrie t-elle étrangement sérieuse tout à coup. Et là vous vous dites mais qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouine la mère ? C'est simple, je me suis fait renvoyer de mon lycée à la fin de l'année parce que j'ai tabassé quatre élèves de ma classe, pourquoi vous vous demandez ? Ces enfoirés avaient insultés ma mère de prostituée pour être poli et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est cela. Du coup les abrutis se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital et moi on m'a renvoyé. Mon parrain a donc contacté Tsunade une amie à lu,i qui est la directrice de l'autre lycée de la ville, Konoha gakuen, un lycée réputé pour ses élèves aux résultats scolaires exemplaires, et lui a demandé de m'accepter. **

**- Miya est déjà inscrite là-bas parce qu'elle a de très bons résultats contrairement à moi. Les miens sont moyens mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute car il arrive que je rate plusieurs jours dans un court délai. En effet ma mère s'absente souvent lors de son travail et je dois emmener Sho à l'école, aller le chercher le midi car la cantine est trop chère et l'après-midi parce qu'il est encore trop petit pour rentrer tout seul. Et comme je commence la plupart du temps plus tôt que lui et finit plus tard je ne peux pas faire tout cela si je vais en cours. Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que Miya qui a toujours adoré les études. Ah et puis il faut parfois que je remédie aux crises d'angoisses de Saiko car comme je vous l'ais indiqué un peu plus tôt, il a quelques petits problèmes d'intégrations et donc il arrive souvent que sous un grand stress, il se rende malade tout seul, du coup je suis obligé d'aller le chercher.**

**- Et puis de toute façon si tu as un problème, Miya sera là pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?**

**Ma sœur se retourne brusquement vers moi et me lance son regard qui tue n°85 genre « si tu ose me parler, m'approcher ou même me regarder, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer » bref des mots remplis d'amours, puis elle a un grand sourire pour ma mère en lui disant qu'elle s'occupera bien de moi. De toute façon je m'en fous ce n'est pas comme si j'allais demander à ma petite sœur de m'aider, je sais me débrouiller tout seul mais ça ma mère a tendance à l'oublier.**

**Nous finissons de manger, et comme nous sommes samedi, c'est à ma mère de débarrasser la table, on a fait un planning parce que c'était toujours la baston pour savoir qui devait le faire avant. Je me rends dans ma chambre lorsque j'entends le téléphone sonner. Je soupire en sachant déjà qui c'est. Je décroche le téléphone et la voix de mon pervers de parrain atteint mes oreilles.**

**- Mon filleul, je sais que c'est toi, chantonne t-il avant de ricaner.**

**- Je suppose que tu veux parler à maman ?**

**- Oui, enfin si elle veut bien m'accorder quelques minutes à moi son cher am-**

**- MAMAN, y'a Jiraiya qui a rappelé, tu veux bien lui parler ou je lui raccroche à la tronche ?**

**J'entends des pas précipités, puis ma mère apparait dans le salon et tend la main vers moi en riant.**

**- Tu sais qu'il t'a surement entendu ?**

**- Ouais mais je m'en fous, je fais en haussant les épaules. J'entends soudain des cris émaner du téléphone tandis que je le donne à ma mère. Je secoue la tête et ma mère me pousse hors de la pièce en riant. Je regarde quelques instants la porte close puis soupire et je pars dans ma chambre. C'est pour cela que je dis que ma mère a un travail douteux, je ne sais pas du tout en quoi il consiste et en plus son patron est Jiraiya et lorsqu'on sait que celui-ci écrit des bouquins pornos et qu'il espionne souvent les femmes dans les bains publiques, on se pose des questions. J'ai déjà fait part de mes inquiétudes à ma mère et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me dire c'est : « c'est un travail très amusant et ne t'inquiète pas je me protège» ouais je sais, pas très rassurant tout ça hein ? Mais bon ne vous méprenez pas non plus elle a un travail correct car même si c'est un pervers j'ai confiance en Jiraiya. Je me couche sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête et j'observe ma chambre. Faudrait que je la range un jour quand même, parce que là on dirait qu'une tornade est venue dire bonjour. Des vêtements sales trainent un peu partout sur le parquet marron tandis que des livres sont éparpillés sur mon bureau, près de mon ordinateur. Quelques jouets appartenant à Sho sont aussi de la partie et ont échoués dans ma chambre pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Je soupire et mon regard tombe sur les photos accrochées sur l'un des murs orange de ma chambre. Elle me représente ma famille et moi dans diverse situations : A la mer, aux anniversaires, au parc d'attractions et il y en a aussi quelques unes où mon père est présent. Je sursaute lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Sho courre jusqu'à mon lit, puis me saute dessus. Je le réceptionne tant bien que mal et je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il s'exclame :**

**- Naruto, regarde ! Il est beau mon dessin ? me demande t-il en brandissant une feuille remplie de couleurs pétantes.**

**C'est à ce moment que je remarque les taches de feutres qui recouvrent son visage et ses mains, le fait qu'il réussisse à s'en mettre jusque dans le nez reste un mystère pour moi. Je prends alors son dessin et l'observe. Il y a un petit garçon sur un trône et je devine que celui-ci est Sho car ses cheveux ont été grossièrement peints en jaunes tandis que deux billes vertes disproportionnées par rapport à la tête du personnage servent d'yeux. Autours du garçon, se trouvent une vingtaine d'escargots armés jusqu'aux dents qui pointent leurs armes sur quatre personnes aux cheveux peinturlurés en rouge, j'en déduis avec un certain amusement qu'il s'agit du reste de ma famille. A côté du trône se trouve un personnage un peu plus grand aux cheveux jaunes et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire lorsque je comprends qu'il s'agit de moi. Je me tourne alors vers mon petit frère qui sourit de toutes ses dents – bien qu'il en manque certaines-, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et il m'explique alors, quand je lui demande pourquoi je ne suis pas avec les autres, que je suis son conseiller et que j'ai été épargné parce que je suis le seul qui soit gentil avec lui. Les autres sont ses esclaves et lorsqu'ils n'obéissent pas bien, il les menaces grâce à ses gardes escargots. Quoi ? Je vous avais prévenus non ?**

**- Je te le donne ! fait-il en le posant sur mon lit puis il saute sur le sol, **

**- bon je vais embêter Daiki et Saiko maintenant, à toute à l'heure grand frère ! Un sourire malicieux apparait sur son visage à cette phrase et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il compte leur faire. Je me lève ensuite en prenant son dessin et je vais le ranger dans le deuxième tiroir de mon bureau, qui en est déjà remplis. Non je ne suis pas sentimental, seulement j'estime qu'il s'est donné du mal alors ce ne serait pas très juste de jeter un de ses dessins non ?**

**Je retourne m'allonger et mes pensées dérives jusqu'à mon nouveau lycée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser et malgré moi je stresse à l'idée de ne pas être accepté. Je veux dire…je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n'aime pas vraiment étudier, je fais très peu mes devoirs et j'ai tendance à rêvasser en cours alors comment je vais faire pour m'adapter ? Je ne suis bon qu'en sport car j'en fais depuis tout petit. A la mort de mon père, je me suis promis d'être fort pour ma famille, je suis devenu l'homme de la maison, alors j'ai appris le sport de combat et j'ai commencé à courir. Je n'ai pas arrêté depuis. En plus je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Enfin si, je sais que je veux travailler avec des enfants ou alors pour des enfants mais ça s'arrête là. J'y peux rien, c'est surement du aux heures passées à m'occuper de mes frères et de ma sœur. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre et je l'invite à entrer machinalement. La silhouette de ma mère apparait mais je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. A mon étonnement, elle ne parle pas mais vient se coucher près de moi en silence. Je tourne la tête vers elle et la voit qui me sourit tendrement. Elle a l'aire soucieuse mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt le faire et que cela ne va pas me plaire alors je me prépare mentalement. Sourire forcé prêt à être enclenché. Ouais je sais c'est nul mais bon. Elle prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre son pouce et son index et ses yeux s'égarent.**

**- Je dois partir pour le travail, ce soir. murmure t-elle en jouant avec ma mèche. Ses yeux sont toujours dans le vide et je sais que cela lui est plus facile de parler comme cela alors je ne dis rien bien que je préfère que les gens me regardent lorsqu'ils me parlent.**

**- Pour combien de temps ? je lui demande en chuchotant moi aussi. **

**Elle soupire et je lui souris doucement pour l'encourager à reprendre.**

**- Je devrais normalement être de retour après demain dans la soirée, mais il se peut qu'il y ait des complications et que cela dure plus longtemps de prévu.**

**Je soupire intérieurement en pensant à tout ce que cela implique.**

**- Cela veut dire qu'il se peut que tu ne sois pas là pour accompagner Sho à son premier jour d'école.**

**Elle hoche la tête doucement et je vois ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire triste. Cela ne lui fait pas plus plaisir à elle qu'à moi mais cela veut aussi dire que je vais surement arriver en retard pour mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée et cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je lui fais donc un sourire que j'espère rassurant et cela semble fonctionner puisque je la vois sourire après avoir sans doute soupiré de soulagement.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cris jamais ? Pourquoi ne te plains-tu pas ? chuchote t-elle encore en souriant tristement, ce n'est pas normal tu sais, pour un adolescent.**

**Cette remarque me fait rire parce que c'est la réflexion que je me fais tout le temps.**

**- Je ne suis pas un adolescent normal maman, je fais avec un sourire mutin, je suis unique. De plus je ne vois pas à quoi cela me servirait de m'énerver alors que tu n'y es pour rien, nous avons besoin que tu travaille et puis Sho sera surement très heureux que ce soit son super grand frère qui l'emmène pour son premier jour.**

**Ma mère eut grand sourire, et je sus qu'elle était enfin rassurée.**

**- C'est vrai, il t'adore d'ailleurs je suis jalouse, c'est mon bébé ! fait-elle avec une moue boudeuse.**

**J'éclate de rire puis me vante :**

**- C'est normal, je suis son merveilleux grand frère, son modèle, son _héros_ ! Je lui jette un regard entendu tout en insistant sur le dernier mot.**

**Elle me jette un regard furieux avant de tirer sur la mèche qu'elle tient toujours dans ses mains. Je cris sous la douleur avant de crier :**

**- AH NAN MAIS CA VA PAS T'ES FOLLE !**

**Elle exhibe un sourire victorieux avant de me dire que je l'ais mérité, sadique !**

**- C'est mon bébé et tu ne me le voleras pas ! Elle me lance un regard que je trouve –très- inquiétant avant de se lever et de sortir de ma chambre en courant. Oui je sais les moments où ma mère réagit comme une mère normale ne durent pas très longtemps mais bon je me dis que c'est déjà ça de prit.**

**- MON BEBE D'AMOUUUR, ATTENDS MOI J'ARRIVE !**

**Un cri furieux raisonne quelques secondes plus tard dans la maison suivi d'un tonitruant « SALES MOMES » et un grand éclat de rire traverse ma gorge, Je ne sais pas lequel a fait une connerie, mais il ne va pas s'en remettre.**

**Je vous jure, quelle famille de fous !…**


	2. Chapter 1

Hellow, alors voilà la suite! J'ai mis du temps je sais mais avec la rentrée tout ça puis des problèmes en tout genre je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je suis désolée T.T me tuez pas. Bon toujours pas de Sasuke dans ce chapitre, il ne viendra qu'au prochain chapitre ! Bon bah bonne lecture encore désolée pour l'attente, promis j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Nanouche.

* * *

Chapitre 1:Une bande d'attardés :

Je souffle en m'affalant sur mon lit, je n'ai même pas vu l'après-midi passé. En même temps il a fallu que je délivre Sho, parce que celui s'était fait bâillonner et attacher par les jumeaux d'où le hurlement de ma mère un peu plus tôt. Bah en même temps il a commencé à foutre le bordel dans leur chambre, puis il s'est mit devant la télé alors que Daiki était en train de jouer-ce qui en passant est une très mauvaise idée -. Saiko l'a aidé car je cite « ces incessants cris aigus l'empêchaient de lire ». Bien sur il a dit ça en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent ce qui a encore plus énervé ma mère moi j'étais plié mais bon j'évitais de le montrer parce sinon ça me serait retombé dessus. Ensuite j'ai du aider Daiki à ré-atteindre son niveau – en échange il prend mon tour de débarrassage de table- et après il a fallu que j'envoi Sho à la douche. Je plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller et expire de bien être, enfin un moment tranquille. Daiki et Saiko s'occupent calmement…enfin disons que Saiko est calme, Daiki lui profère des insultes en jouant à sa console mais bon tant que je ne l'entends pas à travers les murs, pour moi cela veut dire qu'il est sage. Miya dessine – oui parce qu'en plus d'être bonne à l'école c'est une artiste, bah ouais hé hé, c'est ma sœur qu'est-ce que vous voulez !- et Sho regarde un DVD, bref l'appart est silencieux et je peux enfin me relaxer. Je bougonne lorsque j'entends mon portable sonner, rahh mais ils le font exprès ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ce genre de chose moi, à chaque fois y'a un truc qui se passe ! Je cherche le téléphone – car bien sur il faut en plus qu'il se planque celui-là - dans la pile de vêtement qui traine au pied de mon lit. Je le trouve au bout de la troisième sonnerie, dans la poche du jean que j'ai porté la veille. Je décroche et la voix d'un de mes meilleurs amis me parvient aux oreilles. J'entends d'autres voix en fond et essais de les identifier mais mon meilleur ami me coupe en s'écriant d'une voix enthousiaste:

- Yo Naruto, comment va ?

- Ça peut aller et toi Kiba ? Pourquoi t'appelle ? je demande en me rallongeant sur le lit.

Des rires couvrent la voix de Kiba à travers le téléphone avant que j'entende un « Je t'aime mon Naruto d'amour » crié par une voix féminine que je reconnais immédiatement. J'éclate de rire en écoutant mon ami pester contre je cite : « les blondes sans cervelles qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de le faire chier ».

- Dis à mon Ino d'amour en sucre que je l'aime encore plus ! Je m'exclame, hilare en rentrant dans le jeu de ma meilleure amie, les autres sont là aussi ?

- Ouais, y'a Ino comme tu as pu l'entendre, Temari , Karin et Suigetsu. J'entends un « vos gueules putain ! » étouffé, Kiba ayant surement mis sa main contre l'appareil, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Les filles nous ont forcées à venir faire du shopping avec elles, je te dis pas l'horreur, je les ai jamais vu aussi excitées, Gaara et Juugo ont pus s'enfuir de justesse mais elles ont réussies à nous capturer Sui' et moi. Fait-il en baissant subitement la voix. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car il me rétorque :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. Ces filles sont sadiques ! Cette phrase me fait rire de plus belle mais je me calme lorsque j'entends mon meilleur ami grogner.

- Et c'est juste pour me dire ça que t'appelles ou alors y'a autre chose ? Je demande en souriant.

- Enfoiré, comment oses-tu dire ça avec ce que je subis, tu n'a donc aucun sentiment ? Sans cœur, me traiter de la sorte alors que tu es tranquille chez toi !

- Kiba, dois-je te rappeler quel jour nous sommes ?

- Bah samedi pourquoi ?... OH merde c'est vrai que c'est le jour des courses ! Comment ça s'est passé ? me demande-t-il, partagé entre de l'inquiétude et une curiosité morbide.

- Pas trop mal, je répond, ma mère a juste failli nous tuer deux fois dans la voiture, on s'est encore fait engueuler par le voisin…Ah ! Et elle a oublié de fermer l'appart' mais ça va on ne s'est pas fait cambrioler.

Je n'entends plus rien et je devine que mon meilleur ami affiche une moue exaspérée, autant par le ton léger avec lequel je viens de parler que par le contenu même de ma phrase.

- Bien dans ce cas, on va dire que je pardonne ton manque de ressentiment à mon égard…mais franchement mec, tu vis dans une famille de fous !

Un grand sourire se forme sur mon visage.

- Et j'en suis fier !

- Ouais je l'avais bien compris ça, bon je t'appelle parce qu'avec les autres on voulait se faire un ciné donc c'était pour savoir si t'étais de la partie !

Je soupire et m'assois avant de lui répondre.

- Désolé, cela ne va pas être possible, ma mère part pour le boulot dans une heure. Je lui dis d'une voix lasse.

- Merde…pour combien de temps ?

- Deux jours si tout va bien.

- Comment ça si tout va bien ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Kiba est en train de froncer les sourcils. Je lui confi donc qu'il est possible qu'elle ne revienne que dans trois jours si il y a des complications.

- Mais…Attends une minute ! Dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, comment tu vas faire ? Et Sho ?

- Et bien s'il elle n'arrive pas à temps c'est moi qui emmènerais Sho, j'arriverais en retard certes mais ce n'est pas si grave, je lui réponds en me forçant à rire, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Ok dans ce cas, si tu ne peux pas venir au cinéma, le cinéma viendra à toi, on sera chez toi d'ici une heure donc prépare le pop corn, allez a toute vieux !

- Hey ! attends une minute, qui t'as dis que…

Tuuuut…tuuuut…

…j'étais d'accord…

Rahh l'enflure, il a osé me raccrocher au nez ! Bon tant pis, faut que j'aille prévenir ma mère de leur arrivée. Je me relève donc – en traitant Kiba de tous les noms par la même occasion- et part à la recherche ma mère. Personne dans le salon. Je vais voir dans la chambre de Miya mais me barre très vite lorsqu'elle me balance une de ses vieilles baskets à la tronche. Hey ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai « oublié » de frapper avant d'entrer et puis je ne savais pas qu'elle était en train de se trémousser devant sa glace avec la chaussure en guise de micro moi aussi. Pff je ne suis qu'un incompris. Je continue ma mission, que j'ai intitulé « à la recherche de la maman perdue » ça fait classe hein ? Je viens de l'inventer. Ouais je sais c'est pourri mais bon ça reste entre nous n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre des garçons ni dans la salle de bain. Ah tiens y'a quelqu'un dans les toilettes, j'ouvre la porte, comment ça et l'intimité ? Rahh mais attendez vous allez comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette famille qui ne la ferme pas. Je tombe donc comme je le prévoyais sur Sho. Celui-ci est assis sur le trône et je lève les yeux au ciel quand je vois qu'il tient « le journal de Dockey » dans les mains. Je soupire ensuite quand je remarque que tous les autres magazines sont étalés autours de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté là mais vu le bordel qu'il a foutu je dirais plus de quinze minutes. Je n'ai jamais compris ce besoin qu'il a de rester trois plombes à lire dans les chiottes, sérieux, autant qu'il lise dans sa chambre. Il lève la tête puis il la rabaisse quand il comprend que c'est moi, pas gêné que je le vois dans cette position. Ah les gosses…aucunes pudeurs.

- Sho, tu ne peux pas lire dans ta chambre ?

- Si, mais j'ai la flemme de me lever. Me répond-il en humidifiant son doigt pour tourner la page.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ? En plus avec cette moue indifférente il est trop classe. Oh et puis mince je laisse tomber, si on me demande je dirais que je n'ai rien vu.

- Bon je te laisse finir, mais tu sors après celui-là d'accord ?

Il fait un mouvement de la main désinvolte accompagné d'un « ouais, ouais » las et j'ai soudain l'impression d'êtres un insecte nuisible qui l'agace à bourdonner dans son oreille. Encore abasourdis, Je ferme la porte et secoue la tête, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Bon avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve la vieille moi. Après avoir cherché dans la cuisine je suppose que ma mère est en fait dans sa chambre vu que j'ai fouillé partout. Je frappe deux coups et rentre. Elle est devant son lit en train de placer des vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Elle se tourne vers moi en entendant le bruit de mes pas et me sourit doucement.

- Kiba et les autres ont décidés de s'incruster ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais, je sais. Normalement les gosses bien élevés disent les choses autrement, genre « maman est-ce que mes amis peuvent venir ce soir » mais bon en même temps cet idiot de Kiba ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Et puis ma mère s'en fout complètement vu qu'elle les adore.

- Bien sur, il faut juste que tu couche Sho à l'heure habituelle et c'est bon, il va forcément vouloir se relever pour voir ce que vous faites, si c'est le cas tu lui prends ses escargots comme d'habitude d'accord ?

Ouais je sais, habituellement quand on veut faire du chantage à un gosse pour qu'il dorme, on lui prend son doudou mais là le problème c'est qu'il en a rien à faire ! Par contre si on le menace de lui prendre ses escargots, là il est tout de suite plus réceptif à nos demandes, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se ferait chier hein ? Puis de toutes façons on est plus à ça près vu qu'en principe le chantage c'est déjà une mauvaise idée lorsqu'on éduque un enfant ! Allez dire ça à ma mère ! Elle a toujours fait comme ça et regardez-nous maintenant, je veux dire ça a payé non ?...Ok nous sommes un peu étrange mais bon au moins nous sommes en bonne santé !

-mon chéri ?

-je sors de mes pensées et lui jette un regard interrogateur, pour qu'elle poursuive.

- Tu peux faire à manger ? je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de le faire. Il faut encore que je finisse ça, fait-elle en me montrant le sac d'un mouvement de tête.

J'hoche la tête et sors de la pièce. Direction la cuisine. Miya est déjà là-bas quand j'arrive, elle boit un verre d'eau et je lui pince les côtes en passant ce qui la fait recracher.

Elle me fusille du regard en grognant et me demande hargneusement :

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me faire chier deux secondes ?

Je lui fais un grand sourire –niais, le sourire bien entendu- et secoue la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si le fait qu'elle grogne et s'énerve à chaque fois me donne envi de recommencer. Elle grogne encore une fois et je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à un ours – bon par contre je ne lui dit pas parce que je tiens à la vie quand même-. J'ouvre un placard et en sort quatre bols sans plus me préoccuper de ma sœur qui continue de grommeler dans sa barbe – qu'elle n'a pas heureusement, parce que déjà qu'elle fait peur le matin alors si en plus elle était poilue ! Je ne vous dis pas l' pose ensuite les bols sur la table et sors les verres.

- on mange quoi ?

Ah tiens elle a finit de bouder, c'était plutôt rapide aujourd'hui. Nan parce qu'elle peut rester près plus de 15 minutes comme ça ! Son record est de 17 min et 23 secondes, enfin je crois faudra que je redemande à Saiko.

- Ramen.

Un grand sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne demande :

- Maman mange avec nous ou elle part avant ?

J'hausse les épaules pour lui dire que je n'en sais rien en continuant de servir la table. Miya quitte la pièce pour aller demander à la concernée. J'ai à peine le temps de mettre les baguettes que trois fusées pénètrent dans la pièce en gueulant qu'elles ont faims –enfin, il y'en a que deux qui cries, vu que Saiko ne se rabaisserait jamais à faire une chose aussi indigne de sa personne-. J'ai à peine le temps de dire aux deux piles qu'il faut que je prépare les ramen qu'ils se remettent à crier qu'il faut que je me dépêche, Saiko les regardes, agacé par leurs jérémiades. Je lui jette un regard suppliant et il soupire avant de s'emparer des deux gamins qui continuent de se plaindre par le col de leur t-shirt et de les trainer hors de la pièce. Etrangement je ne les entends plus. Saiko a des moyens de persuasions très efficaces et j'avoue qu'il fait flipper des fois donc je m'estime tranquille pour un bon moment. Miya revient pour me dire que maman ne pense pas avoir le temps de manger. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je fais chauffer les ramen, ce n'est pas bon si elle ne dîne pas. Je sers les bols dix minutes plus tard et appelle les morfales. Ils déboulent dans la pièce deux secondes plus tard en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de cochon d'indes- car mine de rien, ça fait vachement de bruits ces machin-là et puis pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait toujours être des éléphants ? -. Ils se battent ensuite pour avoir le bol le plus remplit -sauf qu'ils sont tous pareils…c'est idiot-, dans ma grande mansuétude je le leur dit mais ils continuent quand même alors je laisse tomber.

- Tu ne viens pas manger ? me demande Saiko qui est le seul assis, en train de manger.

- J'arrive.

J'avise l'heure, maman doit partir dans un peu plus de vingt minutes. J'ai encore le temps de lui préparer un bento. Je m'y attèle donc et remarque le sourire moqueur de ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ?

Elle retourne à son bol sans rien dire et je fais de même. Je prépare une omelette et des boulettes de viandes pour les accompagner. Je me dépêche parce que mine de rien j'ai la dalle et je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée de laisser mes ramen tous seuls avec ces goinfres. Je termine quelques minutes plus tard, entrepose le bento dans un sac plastique avec une serviette et me jette sur mes ramen. Ma sœur a les yeux qui brillent moqueusement et je la regarde suspicieusement. J'avance les nouilles à ma bouche mais me stoppe en la voyant articuler silencieusement. Je plisse les yeux pour comprendre, et je distingue enfin ce qu'elle veut me faire comprendre. « Mère Poule »…J'écarquille les yeux en lâchant mes baguettes qui retombent dans mon bol en un « plouch » dégoutant qui fait gicler du bouillon. Son sourire narquois s'agrandit et je suis horrifié de voir que ce quelle dit est vrai. Je deviens exactement comme ma mère…une mère poule surprotectrice…et ce n'est pas bien. Du tout. Je pourrais presque en pleurer. Presque hein parce que j'ai ma fierté quand même. Je me reprends et jette un regard noir à ma sœur parce que même si c'est vrai elle n'a pas le droit de le dire ! Je finis mon bol en deux minutes chronos et lance à Miya alors qu'elle est en train de débarrasser :

- au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mes potes viennent ce soir. A mon tour d'avoir un sourire narquois alors que je la vois rougir. Elle essai de le cacher en mettant les bols dans l'évier mais c'est déjà trop tard et je rajoute pour bien enfoncer le clou :

- Bien sur, ils viennent _tous_.

Un tressaillement de sa part, un sourire victorieux de la mienne. Vengeanceeeee ! Elle se retourne en faisant semblant d'être indifférente à la nouvelle mais je connais ses mimiques par cœur.

- Très bien. Fait-elle d'un ton faussement détaché en quittant la pièce.

Je rigole tout seul comme un idiot puis sors à mon tour de la pièce. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais n'est pas bien mais bon c'est elle qui a commencé d'abord, et oui c'est une attitude de gamin mais franchement je m'en bas les cacahuètes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je prends un malin plaisir –mais bien sur je suis toujours consumé par le remord ensuite cela va de soit…hum bref…- à taquiner Miya depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'elle a flashé sur un de mes potes. Manque de peau pour elle, cet idiot ne se rend compte de rien mais bon ce n'est pas très étonnant lorsqu'on connait le phénomène.

Je rentre dans le salon et vois ma mère farfouiller à travers la pièce avec un sac sur le dos, un autre à la main et un troisième dans la bouche – si si je vous assure que c'est possible- Je me disais aussi, c'était vraiment bizarre qu'elle n'en ait qu'un seul. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais lui demande tout de même ce qu'elle cherche. Elle se tourne vers moi en arrêtant de courir. La voir les cheveux échevelée avec la hanse de son sac entre les dents me donne vraiment envi de rire mais je me retiens et écoute ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'en comprends pas la moitié vu qu'elle a toujours le sac dans la bouche mais je crois qu'elle cherche ses clés. A peine a-t-elle finie de baragouiner qu'elle repart en courant. Je lui dis que je sais où elles sont tout de suite ou bien j'attends encore un peu ?...Nan franchement la voir comme ça est vraiment trop hilarant je ne peux décemment pas faire ça. Je ricane et l'observe tout en m'asseyant sur la banquette. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je pouffais discrètement en voyant ma mère regarder sous un cendrier –qui ne sert jamais d'ailleurs- transparent, Miya apparait dans le salon, elle fronce les sourcils en regardant notre mère et se tourne ensuite vers moi.

- Qu'est qu'elle a ? Elle est malade ?

- Non elle cherche ses clés. Je lui réponds avec un sourire mutin.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Et je suis sûre que tu sais où elles sont, conclut-elle d'une voix lasse.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et en réponse et elle secoue la tête. Elle ouvre la bouche, surement pour me réprimander, mais elle est coupée dans son élan par la sonnette. Et là je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais y'a un moment de flottement ma mère s'est stoppée alors qu'elle était à quatre pattes en train de regarder sous le buffet –toujours son sac dans la bouche d'ailleurs-, Miya a écarquillé les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche et elles me regardent toutes les deux fixement comme si elles n'avaient jamais entendues ce son. 1…2…3…4…5 secondes plus tard… la sonnette retentie une deuxième fois et elles sortent enfin de leurs torpeurs, nan parce que ça faisait limite peur là, je sais que je suis beau mais tout de même. Ma mère retourne à ses recherches pendant que Miya se met à rougir ce qui me fait ricaner.

- La ferme ! crie t-elle hargneusement, le visage rouge –de colère ou de gêne ? Telle est la question-

- Mais je n'ais rien dit très chère sœur.

Je me dirige vers l'interphone dans l'entrée, décroche et lance un « c'est qui ? » d'une voix volontairement niaise.

- A ton avis imbécile ? Bon tu nous ouvres ou je dois enfoncer la porte ?

Ca c'est Temari. Un véritable concentré de douceur et de gentillesse cette fille, si si je vous assure !…Lorsqu'elle dort. J'appuis sur le bouton d'ouverture en ricanant et entends mon amie grogner avant que je ne repose le combiné. Je me retourne, pars dans la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et extirpe le trousseau de clé de derrière le pack de lait. Mouais bon il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de manger avec ses clés à la main parce qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge sinon. On frappe deux fois à la porte avant qu'un énorme fracas ne retentisse dans l'entrée. Il y a un silence puis j'entends une voix masculine s'écrier :

- Je vais bien !

L'exclamation est suivie de plusieurs ricanements et je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel devant la maladresse compulsive de Kiba. Je me rends dans le salon dans le but de donner les clés à ma mère et aperçoit mes amis qui restent prostrés dans l'entrés comme des attardés.

- Vous comptez passer la soirée ici ? Enfin je dis ça pour vous moi parce que vous allez être un peu à l'étroit.

-Ta gueule le merdeux, on fait preuve de politesse nous, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sache ce que ça veut dire !

Je pouffe parce qu'elle est vraiment mal placée pour parler de politesse la Temari, vu comment elle s'exprime.

- Bon vous venez maintenant ?

Ils s'avancent et moi je vais voir ma mère qui a toujours les fesses en l'air. Je m'accroupis et lui met les clés sous le nez. Elle lève les yeux et les aperçoit.

- TROUVEES ! Fait-elle en me les arrachant des mains. Elle se relève alors et entame une dans de la victoire débile sous mes yeux exaspérés et ceux dépités de mes amis. Le pire c'est qu'elle croit vraiment qu'elle les a trouvées toute seule -comme si les clés ça volait maintenant-. Elle se rend enfin compte de la présence de mes potes et leur fait un grand sourire made in Uzumaki.

- Salut les jeunes ! La forme ?

- Bonjour madame Kushina ! s'exclament-il tous en chœur, comme c'est mignon on dirait des gamins de 4 ans. Oui, Madame Kushina c'est étrange je vous l'accorde mais c'était la seule façon pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Ma mère insistait pour qu'ils l'appellent Kushina parce que Madame faisait trop vieille- mais elle est vieille !- et eux décrétaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, du coup un jour Kiba a sorti ça suite à une gaffe monstrueusement débile –comme d'habitude- et depuis ils ne l'ont pas changé. Moi personnellement je trouve ça idiot mais bon c'est leur problème.

Ils s'exclament tous affirmativement à la question posée sauf Gaara bien sur qui lui ne répond pas…bah on est un déprimé de la vie ou on l'est pas. Gaara, c'est le mec aux cheveux rouges, avec le tatouage sur le front et aux yeux flippants, il a souvent l'air d'un sociopathe mais quand on le connait bien on s'aperçoit en fait que c'est juste un mec complètement paumé. C'est à cet instant que je remarque l'absence de Miya ce qui me fait ricaner. Suigetsu se tourne vers moi en m'entendant, interrogateur, alors que le reste de la bande parle de choses inintéressantes avec ma mère. Je lui fais un mouvement de la main pour lui dire que ce n'est rien et il hausse les épaules.

Ils sont coupés dans leur discussion –sur Supercureuil, elle essai de les initier depuis des mois sans succès- par la sonnerie du portable de ma mère.

- Allo ? Ah c'est toi. Non je ne suis pas encore partie pourquoi ?

Elle a l'air vraiment niais en disant cela. On entend des hurlements provenir de l'appareil et ma mère l'éloigne de son oreille par reflexe.

- Rohh pas la peine d'hurler, relaxe papy, j'y vais j'y vais. Elle raccroche en soupirant exagérément et se tourne vers moi.

Je dois y aller mon chéri, tu n'oublis pas ce que je t'ais dit pour Sho hein, et puis tu fais gaffe aux autre aussi.

J'hoche la tête sans écouter ses recommandations que je connais déjà par cœur et elle s'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Ah ! J'allais oublier le bento. Je courre dans la cuisine et prend le sac plastique. Je retourne ensuite dans l'entré et lui tends en lui disant qu'il n'est pas bon d'avoir le ventre vide.

-Oh merci mon bébé ! Elle me sert contre elle à m'étouffer mais je n'essaye pas de me dégager parce qu'elle sert encore plus fort sinon- Sadique ma mère ? mais non pas du tout-. Elle me relâche et je peux enfin respirer. Mes potes me regardent goguenard et Ino se fous de ma gueule en disant « oh c'est mignon, le bébé a préparer un bento à sa maman »

- Daiki! Saiko! Sho! Miya ! Maman s'en va ! –oui elle adore parler d'elle à la troisième personne-.

On entend un « cool » gueulé à travers l'appartement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Ca c'est surement Saiko qui force Daiki à ramener ses fesses. Mes amis qui se sont tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils en faisant comme s'ils étaient chez eux –je croyais qu'ils étaient polis eux ? Nan mais franchement- regardent la scène amusés. Une petite fusée fonce sur ma mère à cet instant et saute dans ses bras…enfin il –bien sur que c'est Sho, je faisais juste une métaphore…et oui je sais ce que cela veut dire merci- voulait mais ma mère s'est poussé au dernier moment en lui disant qu'il était trop lourd du coup il s'est ramassé le parquet en pleine tronche. Daiki arrive ensuite trainé par son frère et Miya les rejoint le corps tendu à l'extrême en essayant de ne par regarder vers mes amis. Manque de peau pour elle, mes amies l'aime beaucoup – ah je vous jure les filles et les fringues- et elles sont devenues assez proches.

- Salut Miya ! S'exclame vivement Ino en lui faisant un coucou de la main. Je vois ma sœur se reprendre et afficher un faux sourire – hey voleuse ! -. Elle salue ensuite mes amies une par une et celles-ci en font de même ce qui semble faire sortir les mecs de leurs états apathique. Juugo lui fait un doux sourire, et j'ai d'ailleurs un instant l'impression de voir un fond fleuri derrière lui. L'effet apaisant de ce dernier surement. Kiba et Suigetsu lui gueulent un bonjour bien sonore, et se font ensuite taper dessus par Karin et Ino comme d'habitude, qui leur rappellent « gentiment » qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux –pourquoi toutes les filles qui m'entourent ont-elles tous un fort -pour ne pas dire « mauvais »- caractère? Il y a ensuite un léger instant de silence pendant lequel tous nos regards convergent sur Gaara qui lui regarde ma sœur fixement. Le silence perdure ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger mon ami qui ne cille pas d'un pouce. Ma sœur gigote gênée, et je m'inquièterais surement si je ne savais pas cette scène courante. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils se croisent, Gaara la fixe pendant une éternité en ne sachant que dire et ma sœur gigote tellement qu'on dirait qu'elle a une furieuse envie de pisser. Et franchement je suis vraiment heureux que Saiko ait apprit à se socialiser, non parce qu'un seul cas social comme Gaara suffit. Je sais bien que ma sœur le met mal à l'aise, et on a tous comprit que c'est parce qu'elle ne laisse pas indifférent, mais comme cet idiot ne connait rien aux choses de l'amour – je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris (et je ne suis pas le seul) pourquoi il s'était fait tatouer le kanji représentant ce sentiment- il ne sait juste pas comment réagir face à elle. C'est étrange car ma sœur a tout de même réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui malgré son attitude plus qu'étrange. Moi je ne pense pas que j'agirais de la même façon si un mec me regardait comme ça m'enfin bon ma sœur a toujours eu des goûts étranges, y'a qu'à voir les filles avec qui elle traine, de vrais petites pestes.

- Bonjour.

Tiens Gaara s'est tout de même décidé à ouvrir la bouche, comme quoi les miracles existent. On soupire tous un bon coup pour relâcher la tension et je me décide tout de même à leur venir en aides car mine de rien, je trouve l'incapacité de Gaara à communiquer foutrement adorable et puis je ne voudrais pas que le cœur de ma sœur lâche maintenant, ça serait vachement embêtant.

- Bon maman, tu ne devais pas y aller ? Je m'écris en me tournant vers elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Elle rit bêtement en se mettant la main derrière la tête –son rire est très mal joué bien entendu mais comme elle m'aide je ne dis rien- et me réponds.

- Ah si ! Elle jette un œil à son avant-bras – dépourvu de montre- et reprends, Et au MINCE ALORS je suis déjà en retard ! Elle me fait un clin d'œil très peu discret, fait un geste de la main à toute l'assemblée, cri qu'elle appellera lorsqu'elle sera arrivée et se barre précipitamment en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je me prends la tête dans la main en soupirant devant sa bêtise et entends mes amis pouffer. Lorsque je me tourne vers eux, je remarque l'absence de mes frères et sœurs. Bah cela ne m'étonne pas trop. Miya a du déguerpir dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche, Sho est partit en boudant depuis que ma mère la rejeté et les jumeaux n'aiment pas trop rester avec mes amis car ceux-ci ont tendance à un peu trop les taquiner.

Je m'assois lourdement dans le fauteuil à côté de Gaara. Les filles ont déjà réquisitionnés le canapé ce qui ne laisse plus de place pour les deux zouaves et Juugo qui sont assis par terre. Cela ne dérange aucunement le plus grand qui tresse les cheveux d'Ino, celle-ci ayant eu la bonne idée de s'assoir à l'envers. Par contre les deux autres s'engueulent fortement en se reprochant mutuellement de ne pas s'être assez dépêchés. Enfin bref la routine quoi. Je sens la tête de Gaara se poser sur mon épaule. Je souris doucement puis lui chuchote à l'oreille tandis que Temari commence à gueuler pour calmer mes amis.

- Arrête de faire cette tête. Tu mets de moins en moins de temps pour lui dire bonjour ! Bientôt tu arriveras à lui dire directement j'en suis certain. Il relève la tête et je vois ses lèvres s'incurver. Bon ce n'est pas encore un vrai sourire mais ça commence à y ressembler, il progresse. Il lâche ma main mais garde sa tête sur mon épaule. Temari qui a enfin fini son sermon regarde maintenant son petit frère –qui est le seul à ne jamais subir ses foudres- d'un air attendrit.

- Tu va t'en sortir, pendant deux jours avec les merdeux ?

La capacité de Kiba à sortir des questions inutiles m'a toujours fait rire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mince alors il veut que je les mette où ?

- Comme d'hab' !

- Ce n'est pas pareil là Naruto, il va falloir que tu jongles entre eux et la rentrée dans ton nouveau lycée !

Karin a toujours les bonnes phrases pour angoisser tous le monde, ça peut être marrant…Quand on n'est pas concerné.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la binoclarde !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la binoclarde ?

On lève tous les yeux au ciel de concert. Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Pourquoi Karin et Suigetsu ne peuvent-ils pas rester cinq minutes sans se crêper le chignon ? Moi je n'arrête pas de dire aux autres que c'est du à une tension sexuelle mais ils me rabrouent à chaque fois en me traitant de pervers. Mais c'est la vérité ! Je veux dire y'a qu'à les regarder, ils s'engueulent tout le temps mais dès qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles ils sont de mauvaise humeur ! Je suis sûr que s'il ils extériorisaient tout leur désir, ils n'auraient plus de problèmes mais comme personne ne m'écoute, je ne dis plus rien mais en attendant c'est nous qui nous tapons les gueules de six pieds de longs dès que l'autre est absent enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien.

- Ah au fait ! S'exclame tout d'un coup Ino en se tournant vers moi, ce qui en passant est vraiment bizarre vu qu'elle a la tête à l'envers. Les deux adolescent-bourrés-d'hormones- stoppent leur dispute puérile par la même occasion. Tu risques de rencontrer une amie à moi dans ton lycée.

Je la regarde interrogateur. Je ne savais pas qu'elle trainait avec d'autres filles que Temari et Karin. Je veux dire…on a du mal à faire confiance avec nos vies un peu étranges il faut l'avouer donc on a apprit à se méfier des gens. Et ces derniers doivent penser la même chose. On est des exclus, des originaux. Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on les voit avec nous, ça fout une mauvaise réputation à ce qui parait.

- Ouais ! Elle s'appelle Sakura. Elle est venue une fois à la boutique pour acheter des fleurs, on a beaucoup discuté et depuis on se voit régulièrement. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et cela me fait limite peur, pour deux raisons : L'une étant que son visage fout vraiment les jetons à l'envers et l'autre c'est que je me demande comment peut bien être cette fille si elle arrive a s'entendre avec Ino.

- Et vous savez quoi ? Elle glousse et je me demande encore ce qu'elle va nous sortir.

On soupire tous de concert lorsqu'on voit qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de répondre.

- Non mais tu va nous le dire. S'écrie donc Karin d'une voix grinçante-jamais été très patiente vous voyez…enfin je suis mal placé pour dire ça-.

Elle nous fait signe de nous rapprocher, comme si elle allait nous dire un secret de la mort qui tue et nous, débiles que nous sommes avançons nos têtes avides de savoir ce qu'elle à nous dire.

- Elle a les cheveux roses. Chuchote t-elle en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot comme si elle avait trouvée le scoop de l'année. On soupire alors qu'elle se remet à glousser, fière d'elle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

Les autres hochent tout de même la tête vivement, approuvant ce que dit ma petite blonde et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. Les autres se tournent vers moi, les visages pleins d'interrogations innocentes et mon rire redouble. Nan mais franchement ils sont trop marrant. J'essais de leur expliquer ma soudaine hilarité mais ils ne comprennent rien à ce que je baragouine. J'essais de me calmer mais leur têtes incrédules me font vraiment trop rire. Gaara me donne une taloche sur la tête et me regarde avec son regard qui-fait-trop-peur-'truc-de-fous. Cela aide étrangement à calmer mon rire rapidement.

- Nan mais vous vous êtes vus ? Vous trouvez étrange qu'elle ait les cheveux roses alors que Gaara a la tronche d'un psychopathe –aieeuh !- et les cheveux rouges c'est encore pire! Karin aussi et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de montrer son nombril –non je n'ai rien contre ton nombril- . Sui' a les cheveux bleus et les yeux améthyste sans oublier ses dents de requins ! Kiba je n'en parle même pas avec ses canines démesurées, quand à moi je ressemble à un renard dès que je souris ! Y'a que Juugo, Temari et Ino qui ont un physique à peu près normal et encore Juugo reste gigantesque, Ino ne porte que du violet, et Temari fait peur dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Nan franchement sur ce point-là on bat tous les records ! A votre avis pourquoi les gens nous dévisagent dans la rue ?

Ils me regardent tous éberlués et Kiba ouvre la bouche, retranscrivant surement la pensée de tous mes amis à ce moment –là.

- Je n'y avais jamais mais maintenant que tu le dis…Il se gratte la tempe semblant plongé dans une longue méditation.

Je sens un bras tirer sur la manche de mon pull et je me tourne vers mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

- C'est pour ça que la vieille m'a balancé son sac à la figure quand je lui ai proposé mon aide ?

J'ai un rire jaune, comment faire pour ne pas blesser mon meilleur ami ? En même temps je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté son aide non plus vu comment il lui a demandé. Il est arrivé derrière la mémé et lui a demandé « puis-je vous débarrassez de quelques unes de vos affaire ? » d'une effrayante voix froide. Sérieusement, la pauvre vieille a cru qu'il voulait la voler, m'étonne pas qu'elle lui ait envoyé son sac à main à la figure ensuite.

- Euh…je ne sais pas…si ça trouve tu ressemblais à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas ou alors elle n'aime tout simplement pas qu'on l'aide…haha

Il me lance un regard peu convaincu mais hausse tout de même les épaules, signe qu'il accepte mes arguments – pas logiques du tout- et je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Mon attention se dirige vers mes amis et je peux même voir les rouages de leurs cerveaux fonctionner. Je secoue la tête, exaspéré. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé être l'idiot de service ? Je suis coupé dans mon intense réflexion par la voix de Karin.

- Bon ! Elle repositionne ses lunettes, tique qu'elle effectue –très- souvent, surtout lorsqu'elle veut faire sa miss-je-sais-tout. Je croyais que nous étions venus pour regarder un film ?

Cela fait sortir les autres de leur léthargie, et ils jettent un regard sur Ino. Celle-ci fait une magnifique roulade arrière pour se remettre debout mais elle a oublié que Juugo est juste en dessous et manque de l'émasculer. Heureusement qu'il a de bons réflexes cet enfant. La blonde coure ensuite jusqu'à son sac –violet-, en sort un DVD avant de revenir et de me le lancer à la figure –à la base,il était censé atterrir dans mes mains-.

_- __Le journal de Bridget Pajones._ Nan mais sérieux comment vous avez pus laisser Ino choisir le DVD ? Je m'exclame en me tournant vers Kiba et Suigetsu qui me jettent un regard désespéré.

- On a essayé, mec mais ils nous ont menacés. S'écria mon ami le poisson en désignant Temari…et Gaara du doigt.

…je n'ai rien dit de tel, répond Gaara après avoir tourné la tête sur le côté. Cela ne sert a rien, on a tous cramés qu'il rougissait mais bon laissons le croire le contraire.

- Et alors ses imbéciles voulaient regarder un film d'horreur stupide, nous n'allions pas les laissez faire !

Je me tourne vers Juugo qui regardait l'échange avec un petit sourire attendrit.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas donné d'avis ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Je soupire mais me lèvre tout de même dans le but de mettre le DVD. Je suis coupé dans mon élan par l'arrivée de mon petit frère –le dernier du nom-.

- Naruto, Y'a Daiki et Saiko ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'ils vont dire aux monstres de venir me manger cette nuit !

-Tiens salut le microbe ! Lui lance Ino qui s'est réinstallée sur le canapé, à l'endroit cette fois.

Le mioche lui jette un regard moqueur.

-Salut la truie !

Et merde, il veut mourir ou quoi ? Elle se jette sur mon suicidaire de frère mais Juugo la retient par son haut – là on se demande lequel des deux a 7ans, c'est difficile de savoir.

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant, parce que mine de rien ma mère m'aurait tuée s'il l'un des gnomes était mort. Je prends mon frère par les épaule et lui dit, alors qu'il commence à se débattre pour retourner s'engueuler avec Ino, qu'il faut qu'on aille régler cette histoire de monstres. Avant de quitter la pièce je demande à Temari de mettre le DVD et de commencer sans moi, parce que sinon on y arrivera jamais.

- Bon c'est quoi le problème ? Je demande aux jumeau en défonçant la porte de leur chambre – pour l'intimidation vous voyez-. Les deux chieurs se tournent vers moi avec des têtes que je sais faussement innocentes. Pff comme-ci ils pouvaient m'avoir _moi _sur ce genre de choses.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda calmement le plus grand.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, pourquoi vous avez dit à la crevette ici présente, fais-je en désignant la dite crevette du doigt qui est en train de chialer pitoyablement -…bon ok il est assez mignon-, que vous alliez dire aux monstres de le manger ?

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit une telle chose !

Je les regarde furieusement avant de me tourner vers mon cadet et de lui ordonner gentiment d'aller dans sa chambre, et en lui assurant que je le rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. Une fois qu'il est sortit, je pivote et je vois Daiki déglutir alors qu'un sourire sadique s'installe sur mes lèvres.

- Ecoutez-moi bien les morveux, s'il vient me réveiller cette nuit en me disant qu'il a fait un cauchemar, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

J'ai dit tout cela d'une voix basse et menaçante et ça a l'air de mieux marcher que lorsque je cris ! Je me fends la poire intérieurement. La mère de Kiba sait vraiment bien s'y prendre pour effrayer les gosses, 'faudra que je lui redemande des conseils. Bon maintenant je vais rassurer la crevette, je la couche et je pourrais enfin regarder un film –certes pourri mais bon il ne faut pas cracher sur ce qu'on a- avec mes amis tranquillement. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, le petit monstre est en train de mettre son pyjama – Supercureil en orange flashy c'est moi qu'il lui ait offert ! Et je suis fier de dire que c'est son préféré-.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de dormir-frottement des yeux-, je ne suis pas fatigué –baille-.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi évidente de mon petit frère, aucune crédibilité !

- Tu tombe de sommeil mon grand, ça se voit comme le fond de teint sur le visage de Miya, allez zou au lit.

Il se résigne et se couche après avoir soupiré exagérément. Je le borde avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dis, les monstres ne vont pas venir me manger hein ?

- Mais non ! Les monstres ça n'existe pas, et puis tu as tes escargots pour te protéger. Et puis je ne suis pas loin non plus, lui dit-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Si tu as un problème tu cris d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Je me lève dans l'intention de sortir de la pièce mais la petite voix de mon frère me coupe dans mon élan.

- Tu peux regarder sous mon lit quand même ?

Je sourire malgré moi et me met à quatre pattes. La boite d'escargots, des jouets, un mouchoir usagé et un slip mais pas de monstres.

- C'est bon, y'a rien.

Il me sourit et me souhaite bonne nuit, je fais de même et l'embrasse sur le front avant de me relever.

Un bruit monstrueux me fait sursauter alors que je m'avance vers la porte, suivis de cris et de bruits de pas. Je soupire en mettant ma tête dans ma main et m'écris :

- Mais pourquoi mes amis sont-ils pire que des gosses ? J'entends Sho pouffer derrière mon dos et je me précipite dans le salon lorsque les bruits deviennent de plus en plus forts.

Karin et Suigetsu s'envoient des coussins, Ino se fais courser par un Kiba trempé, Temari est pliée en deux –littéralement- de rire et ne fais rien pour empêcher les quatre zouaves de faire des conneries – et c'est censée être la plus vieille, donc plus mature, mon dieu-. Quant à Juugo, il essai vainement de rattraper les coussins afin qu'ils n'aient plus de munitions. Seule Gaara est calme, complètement absorbé par le film –il déteste qu'on lui dise mais il adore ce genre de films, bon il aime aussi les trucs super gores alors ça compense-.

- STOP ! Je gueule afin qu'ils arrêtent tous, et ça marche. Ils se tournent tous vers moi en se stoppant dans leurs actions –ce qui donne des poses assez comiques- je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils s'exclament tous à l'unisson en pointant leurs doigts vers Suigetsu « C'est lui qu'a commencer !»

Il écarquille les yeux avant de les froncer et de s'écrier furieusement :

- Bande de balances !

J'ouvre la bouche dans le but de pousser ma gueulante mais reçoit un coussin en pleine face avant de pouvoir le faire. Le coussin retombe dans un spolch débile et je remarque le regard effrayé de Kiba. On se tourne tous vers lui, interloqués.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lui demande Karin, incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas, c'…c'est sous le stress, j'ai eu un reflexe. Lui répond le brun en regardant ses mains comme si c'étaient elles les coupables et qu'elles avaient bougées sans son accord.

Ce petit enfoiré ! Je lui saute dessus après avoir ramassé le coussin et le bombarde de coups, malheureusement dans ma précipitation je donne un coup à Temari qui, furieuse, tente de m'en lancer un à son tour. Je l'esquive et c'est Karin qui se le prend, la faisant tomber sur Suigetsu ce qui enclenche une nouvelle dispute. Bref deux secondes plus tard nous sommes tous en train de nous balancer des coussins, en courant et gueulant à travers la pièce , même Juugo s'est résigné depuis que Gaara s'en ai pris un et qu'il a aussi rejoint la partie j'éclate de rire devant la débilité de la scène et entends certains de mes amis faire de même, Qu'elle bande d'attardés quand on y pense, mais bon la vie serait tout de même moins belle sans ses idiots…

- NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Des cheveux roux échevelés, des yeux noirs de colère, à ce moment-là Miya ressemble vraiment à maman.

…quoique, j'aurais surement eu moins d'emmerdes sans eux tout de même.

* * *

Alors il vous a plu ? Jespère en tous cas, si c'est le cas (ou pas) laissez moi une rewiew pour me le dire ! Sinon je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez mais j'adore Gaara, et c'est vrai qu'il est un peu différent mais pour cette fiction je ne le voyais que comme ça, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu. Sinon pour le couple Gaara/ Miya je ne sais même pas s'il il se mettra en place, en tout cas s'il se fait ce sera surement à la fin car je me doute que certains n'apprécieront pas :)

Voilà à la prochaine !


End file.
